kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Drawcia
'''Drawcia' is the main antagonist of Kirby: Canvas Curse. She is a powerful sorceress born out of a mysterious painting, wanting to rule a world made of paint and art. Being the owner of the mighty Power Paintbrush that turned Kirby into a ball and Dream Land into a piece of artwork, she is capable of creating shadow-like entities out of paintings and fire blasts of powerful dark magic. Her capability to bring things to life with paint is similar to the abilities of Ado, Adeleine, and Paint Roller. Like most final bosses in the series, Drawcia has two forms that Kirby must confront in the final battle. She is fought as both Drawcia Sorceress and Drawcia Soul. In her most recent appearance, Drawcia appears on a card in the sub-game Card Swipe in the game Kirby Super Star Ultra. Games ''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' thumb|150px|[[Drawcia Soul about to be brought forth.]] Throughout the game, Drawcia creates replicas of King Dedede, Kracko, and Paint Roller out of paint, with the intention to hinder Kirby's progress. These paintings of them serve as bosses at the end of every level, each one being fought in a type of "Boss Sub-game". When Kirby first confronts Drawcia at the end of The World of Drawcia, she is in her witch-like sorceress form. While in this form, she fires magical blasts, draws huge spikes that pop out from beneath the ground, jumps into the air and quickly zooms towards Kirby, and summons smaller versions of herself called Para Sorceresses. She can paint enemies to life with the Power Paintbrush, but none of them give Kirby a copy ability. Drawcia is permanently protected by a mirror-like shield, which makes her resilient to rushes and taps with the stylus. To defeat her in this form, Kirby must draw a Paint Shield and reflect one of the blasts back to her, which stuns her. Kirby must then continuously ram her (up to three times) while she is paralyzed. Repeating this forces her to enter her ghastly final form, Drawcia Soul. Drawcia's goal is ultimately left unfulfilled, as Kirby bests her at her own game by pursuing her all across the ruined land, ultimately destroying her using the Paintbrush's power and bringing peace to Dream Land once again. Physical Appearance Drawcia is a sorceress-like foe. She wears a jarring violet robe with blue and yellow markings on the bottom, with golden shoulder pads which hold up her pink ascot, and a violet hat with pink fabric at its base. She has grayish-blue hair, one eye, and a strange yellow marking barely visible under her robes; a large, circular yellow marking on Drawcia's bottom becomes visible when she uses one of her attacks that does not involve her simply dashing around the screen. The Para Sorceresses are essentially simplified versions of Drawcia herself, consisting of only a pink ascot, a hat, hair, and two vivacious eyes rather than one. It is revealed at the end of the game that Drawcia's true form is a strange painting. Trivia *Drawcia is the only boss to have any form of HP in this game. *Drawcia is one of the two female final bosses, along with Grill, the two even share similar distinctly-colored clothing. *Drawcia's Para Sorceresses and her Para Matters are the only enemies in the game that are instantly destroyed rather than being stunned when tapped by the stylus. *A Para Sorceress is drawn in Paint Panic. *Drawcia seems to use attacks that she normally uses when her health is low at any point in both battles if the player is using any character other than Kirby. One example is she will summon five bombs at full health as opposed to three when she fights Kirby or extend her rainbow-like cutter attack. It's possible that this is because two of the characters, namely Dedede and Meta Knight, can inflict more damage to her, which would end the battle more quickly than before. *Drawcia, Marx, Zero, Yin-Yarn, and Magolor are the only bosses to be resurrected after their first defeat. *Drawcia, Marx, Marx Soul, and Necrodeus are the only final bosses to cackle in battle. *During the entire Drawcia battle, some of the warping effects used for the background are similar to the effects used during the final battle of the SNES game EarthBound. This could imply that the Drawcia battle has either a modified reuse of the SNES effects or that this similarity is a mere coincidence. *Drawcia, along with Marx and Magolor, are the only bosses in the series to have a "Soul" version; unlike them, though, it looks almost nothing like her first form. *Despite the fact that she wielded the Power Paintbrush at the beginning of the game, neither form of Drawcia seems to have hands or arms. *Interestingly, the Japanese storyline for Kirby: Canvas Curse suggests that Drawcia is somehow affiliated with Dark Matter, stating that she made a "pact" with Zero. However, nothing is known of the exact nature of the affiliation, if this statement is indeed correct. Music Artwork Para so-saresu.jpg|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' (Para Sorceress) Gallery Drawcia - Para Matter.jpg|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Drawcia painting.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Sprites KCC Drawcia sprite.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC Para Sorceress sprite.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' (Para Sorceress) ja:ドロシア Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Undead Category:Bosses in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Villains in Kirby: Canvas Curse